


A new Passion

by Brettsey2020



Category: Brettsey - Fandom, Chicago Fire
Genre: Other, brettsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsey2020/pseuds/Brettsey2020
Summary: Hello this is my first fanfic. I'm a big fan of chicago fire and I really hope Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey work out. And that good reading and thank you
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Gabby had left everything (including Matt Casey and his friends) and gone to Puerto Rico.  
Matt was sad, angry, hurt, but he still loved her. They weren't talking a few days later a few weeks before reaching a few months ... Matt was really bad about it all but not only was he Sylvie Brett too, he was hurt sad and feeling a little guilty for having fought with Gabby but she she was a little angry at Casey for letting her best friend and companion both leave without even trying to make Gabby stay.  
Matt was at home when he looked in the mailbox and saw an envelope in his name and was from a Puerto Rico law firm when he understood what it was like to feel his world collapse. Gabby wanted a divorce ?? He couldn't understand, it was hurting him. But he signed the papers, and Sylvie realized how much they were suffering and decided to put aside the anger that had created Captain Casey she knew he was suffering, he knew she was also suffering.  
In a call Matt has a small wound and Brett and his new partner both Emily Foster were screening the injured people. Then Brett realizes that Casey was injured and calls out to him, he sits at the door at the back of both and she says:  
\- It is not so bad but you will need to change the dressing every 8 hours and keep it dry and away from subjects and avoid leaving it exposed.  
At that moment he nods and asks:  
-Why have you avoided me Brett ??  
She digresses but speaks  
\- You shouldn't have let her go  
At that moment Matt nods again and says:  
\- you are right I shouldn't have let her go, but we weren't happy anymore and I didn't want to be another stone in her way .  
Before she can say anything he moves and takes something that looks like a photo he hands over to her and says:  
\- She asked me to give you more but you have avoided me in the last few months I couldn't give you up before.  
[...]  
Some days pass and they start to get closer again but that only happened thanks to Stella Kidd, Emily Foster and Kelly Severide who in a night at Molly's will decide to join Brett and Casey to be able to drink and forget a little of life. They drank a lot so they decided to pay their bills and leave because in less than 8 hours it would be their 24-hour shift. Foster had left a little earlier because he had a visit to his apartment, Brett had come with Foster by car, Severide and Kidd were driving because they were living with Matt in Kelly's loft (Matt's house had caught fire and Kelly offered the guest room), Matt had his truck, and then Matt offered Sylvie a ride, which he accepted. Then they paid for drinks and split Severide and Kidd went to the car straight to Severide's loft and Casey and Brett went to the truck, Matt opened the passenger door for Brett and got into the driver's side, at first they were silent until Sylvie breaking with the noise of her phone ringing was Joe Cruz her roommate and co-worker and ex-boyfriend who was calling to tell her that she would be spending the night at her girlfriend Chloe's and that Ottis would be with Lily so Brett would be alone in her apartment. When Sylvie snorts the phone, Matt takes his eye off the road for a moment to direct them to Sylvie; then he asks: at first they were silent until Sylvie broke with the sound of her phone ringing it was Joe Cruz his roommate and co-worker and ex-boyfriend who was calling to say he would spend the night at his girlfriend Chloe's and that Ottis would be with Lily then Brett would be alone in his apartment. When Sylvie snorts the phone, Matt takes his eye off the road for a moment to direct them to Sylvie; then he asks: at first they were silent until Sylvie broke with the sound of her phone ringing it was Joe Cruz his roommate and co-worker and ex-boyfriend who was calling to say he would spend the night at his girlfriend Chloe's and that Ottis would be with Lily then Brett would be alone in his apartment. When Sylvie snorts the phone, Matt takes his eye off the road for a moment to direct them to Sylvie; then he asks:  
\- it's all right ??  
She replies:  
\- I would be if I had a boyfriend and I wasn't alone all night since my roommates are with their girlfriends.  
Matt looks at her, he knows that she recently broke up with Kyle who was her fiance and chaplain from the fire department who was now in Sylvie's hometown of Fowlertton. Then he realizes his eyes are filling with tears, now they are already parked in front of Sylvie's apartment and he tries to console:  
-hey Sylvie don't be like this it's not your fault that your other relationships didn't work out and if they didn't work out and it wasn’t  
supposed to be Sylvie, she nods and now she’s getting out of the car she looks out the car window and says -hey, Casey don’t want to get in ??  
-humm, ok  
So Casey turns off the car and follows Brett to his apartment that he had only been with Gabby and a few friends over for a game night, it was cozy but looking at Sylvie he realizes that she is crying out in tears so he feels he must pulls her into a hug but he doesn’t do it because he feels like he has no right to invade his personal field so he just pulls her to sit on the couch, and she cries even more  
\- all my relationships are a disaster Matt  
He shudders at hearing his first name come out of her mouth he doesn't remember a single time she called him by his first name so he feels intimate enough to open up too and starts  
-You know Brett it's not your fault and I know how it is because I was feeling this way a few weeks ago, I don't know if you know more before Gabby I had a fiancee her name was Hallie she died in a fire she worked at the hospital I suffered a lot then Gabby came and then the separation then came Naoimi who came and was like a rocket after the smart girl (if I can call those last two a relationship).  
Now brett looks at him and says  
-oh Matt I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm really sorry, Dawson had said something before but nothing much.  
Sylvie pulls him into a hug now they were both crying but this hug is soon interrupted by a call from Severide to Matt:  
-hey says Kelly  
-hey, did something happen? Says Matt  
-hum, yes and no, you would have somewhere to sleep tonight is that I'm with Stella. Kelly says  
\- I'm not my way anymore says Matt who was now looking at Sylvie with a worried face  
-hm ok thanks and sorry it was bad says Kelly  
\- It was nothing, really good bye says Matt  
who hangs up the phone and Sylvie then asks:  
-All right ?? You look worried  
\- Hmm yes, only now I have to find a place to fall tonight Kelly and Kidd need a little privacy if you know what I mean  
-ohh yes I understand, Well if you want you can fall here now that ottis and joe are not, it will be good to have a company.  
-ok so really thank you  
\- oh it's nothing  
So they meet a cayse look, they don't know what Sylvie is either, but she feels herself blushing and then she decides to break the silence  
\- Hmm, how about we watch a movie ??  
-a good idea To be  
continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I apologize for the delay but here's a  
> good read and leave your feedbacks thanks

Casey wakes up feeling a weight on his chest when he realizes he is lying on a couch with someone on top of him, that person had a floral smell and his blond hair when he smelled that smell he remembers that last night he and Brett were watching movies after they told of their love disasters.  
He feels Sylvie move the alarm clock is ringing, Sylvie raises her head and says:  
\- oh my God Casey, I slept on you forgive me  
\- It was nothing we just fell asleep, in fact good morning says Casey with a smile on his face  
-Good morning, well I think our shift starts soon, we better get ready, so let's do it this way I make our coffee and you bathe in the hallway turning left  
He nods but goes to his car first to get a clean change of clothes that is always in his car for emergencies.  
When she comes out of the shower with her clean clothes and Sylvie is also ready (she showered in the bathroom in her room) and she already has two cups in her hands, she hands one to him  
\- well I don't know if it's exactly the way you like it but after six years of seeing how people help each other i think i learned a little bit about each one  
\- thank you very much Brett, this is exactly the way I take it, and then let's go ?? In fact you want to go with me or your car.  
\- I can take a ride with you and on my way back I'll be back with Foster  
\- ok so let's go.  
So they get off and go to Casey's truck and now silence reigns until Casey breaks  
\- seriously Sylvie thanks for listening to me yesterday!  
Sylvie stiffens when she hears casey calling Sylvie instead of Brett  
\- oh Matt that was nothing I should be thankful for for everything you did for me yesterday.  
He smiles and now turns on the radio and says put it on his playlist so she puts Ed Sheram's playlist, Casey looks at Brett with a smile and says  
\- I thought I was the only one who liked his songs in the barracks  
\- me too .. .  
[...]  
they reach the Severide and Kidd headquarters are at the entrance and look at them with a smile and speaks Sev  
\- Hmm then have figured out where you fell last night  
\- it's Brett let me spend the night on your couch  
it is now smiling at Brett who blushes a little  
\- well he gave me a ride, it is only fair that I return the favor.  
She looks at him smiling. Kidd and Severide notice, and then they enter Kidd and Sylvie went to the locker room and Casey and Severide went to Casey's dorm, when Severide says:  
\- what's going on between you two?  
\- um, nothing is that I gave Sylvie a ride so she invited me in, we talked a little then you called me she asked what it was, I told her and then she offered the couch for me to sleep since Ottis and Joe were not .  
\- Only that?? Good because you two were so smiling and you called her Sylvie.  
\- I do not mean that I did not call you Sylvie, you are traveling Sev now let me change.  
In the locker room ...  
Stella says:  
\- Brett what's going on with you?  
\- Hmm, you who ??  
\- Brett spill !! says Foster  
Brett is now starting to blush  
\- ok yesterday Casey gave me a ride after Molly's and then I invited him in, we talked a bit then Severide called him, he says he had no place to fall so I told him to sleep on the couch since ottis and joe were not at home. That's all  
\- um, was that really Brett ??  
\- and why were you complaining about back pain ??  
\- come on Brett don't hide anything from us we know you're starting to feel something for him, and honestly I think you would make a beautiful couple. Says Stella  
\- ok, we vent about the disasters of our love lives then we cried we hugged and Severide called we separated from the hug; I offered him the couch to sleep in. Then we decided to watch a movie and fell asleep on the couch and I slept on his chest.  
\- oh my god Sylvie you were not going to tell us this ??  
The alarm sounds for both truck81, squad3 and engine  
Everyone runs to the cars  
That fire looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon, both 61 had already gone back and forth from the Med 2 times now were screening patients. Then there was an explosion, just after Severide's voice on the radio screaming  
-maydey maydey injured firefighter, lightning struck Casey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it ... I promise to post the next one tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello i wrote this chapter 2 times anyway i hope you like it, good reading thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i wrote this chapter 2 times anyway i hope you like it, good reading thanks

Chapter 3   
At that time Brett feels a pain in his heart when he sees Matt Casey being carried to the stretcher of both 61, Brett is shaking so he cuts off the white T-shirt of Captain Casey who was under the fireman's suit, so they intubated Casey placed in the behind both with Brett and Severide. The rectum of the barracks is released with the arrival of other firefighters from other quarters. 51 is guarding behind the two arriving at the med in less than 3 minutes and soon taken to the emergency room, now everyone is in the waiting room. An hour passed but it seemed like an eternity to them until Dr. Will Halstead leaves and explains Matt's painting to Bolden who asks if Casey could be seen since he would have to be under observation all night and the doctor nods and says they would only be able to enter 2 in 2  
So first enter Bolden and Casey's sister who was already in the hospital then before Bolden enters Severide looks at Brett and asks if they could be next, Bolden nods and then enters.  
Matt is lying on a hospital bed connected to the devices he is awake, now Bolden speaks  
\- Hey Casey what scare did you give us at ??  
Casey laughs  
\- it was a scare even for me boss! -  
-Hey Christie (sister) how are you ??  
\- Hey Matt I ask you, how are you ??  
\- Humm well as far as possible.  
\- ok bro good to know that you are ok now let's let the others come to see you and know that there is a queue outside  
Bolden says  
\- yes , there is a queue outside, bye Casey rest  
\- bye bro !!  
\- bye bye Christie thanks for the concern  
Brett was restless when Bolden and Christie leave the room, Bolden speaks  
\- Severide, Brett can come in  
They'll soon come in  
\- Hey you little fellow, how are you? Kelly says  
\- hi I'm fine.  
Matt looks away now he's looking at Sylvie  
\- Hey Matt you scared me, never do this again or I'll kill you  
Matt laughs  
\- Sylvie I can't promise but I'll try to stay on track  
Kelly laughs and says  
\- vish Brett I think you better it kills you soon so  
\- is this a plot formation against me.?  
Now Sylvie and Severide are close to the bed  
Matt takes Sylvie and Kelly's hand and says  
\- I must thank you two, you for taking me outside and you for taking care of me, and I know the shift is over so go home and rest  
Sylvie looks at Severide and says  
\- No, I will stay here until you are released, friends are for that Matt  
\- That's right Matt we are not leaving here, I'm sorry to inform you.  
Matt snorts and rolls his eyes smiling and says  
\- I don't know what would become of me without you in my life seriously thank you very much  
\- That you don't have to thank me just be well and buy us a beer  
The others came in and visited Matt and then took the truck back to barracks for the next shift  
Sylvie spent the night with Matt along with Severide and Kidd and Foster who came in from time to time their next shift would be the next morning so they would still have the day off. Matt was released from the hospital, Casey drove Sylvie's car home because Kelly was with Kidd and Foster. In the car Matt says  
\- Sylvie is very grateful for the concern.  
\- Hey Matt is nothing. But Kelly thought it best for you to come with me because he thought it best for me to tell you because he didn't know how to say it.  
\- Sylvie you're scaring me  
\- Matt ... Gabby Dawson is back she came to organize something that if I remember was a charity ball or something and then she heard about your accident and wants to see you.  
\- Sylvie please tell me it is a lie, I am not prepared to see her not after she left and later send me divorce papers. Seriously Sylvie I know it is not easy for you because she has advanced you are also we suffer and when we finally think we recover she comes and does it with us 2 this is not fair, sorry but it is not fair !!!  
\- Hey Matt calm down she will only talk to you if you want !! I know exactly what you are going through because Antônio also came and wanted to talk to me but I waited for you to give me advice as well.  
\- Sylvie and what do you think we should do?  
\- Matt I know if you don't talk to her you will regret it  
\- ok you are right but I think you should follow her advice.  
\- Ok so let's dial, you can get my phone in my purse please and type the password Chicago, yeah I know it's weird but I don't think any thief would think of it anyway look for the Dawson contact and call please  
\- Sylvie are you sure ??  
She nods he does what she asks ...  
The phone goes to the third ring and a familiar voice over the phone is Dawson ...  
\- hello Sylvie Oie how are you? He accepted ??  
\- Hi Gabby, I'm fine, yes he accepted and tell Antônio that I also accept ....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello good as promised here's a chapter with Matt, Brett, Gabby and Antonio  
> And this good read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good as promised here's a chapter with Matt, Brett, Gabby and Antonio  
> And this good read

Chapter 4

So Sylvie arranges with Dawson and Antonio that she and Matt would meet at a diner that Sylvie and Matt frequented. Once there, Gabby greets Sylvie with a hug and greets Matt the same way Antonio greets them too so they choose 2 tables for each "couple" to talk alone.  
Sylvie and Antônio's table:  
\- oh Sylvie, you look beautiful  
\- oh Antônio, thank you, but how are you?  
\- I'm fine I think this time in Puerto Rico has been really good for me, but what about you ?? Did I know that you had become engaged to Chaplain Kyle and that you moved to Fowlertton is it true ??  
\- good to know that you are well Antonio, I am very well and yes I was engaged to Kyle but I saw that that was not what I really wanted because I am a girl from Chicago now and I do not see myself living anywhere other than Chicago.  
\- Glad you found your home Sylvie  
\- Yes, it is Matt, Stella, Severide and Emily. Finally, all 51's were missed and I felt that I couldn't live without them present in my life  
\- Matt? I didn't know you were that close  
\- oh yes after you and Gabby left me, Matt, Severide and Kidd started to leave because we needed to cheer him up he was suffering from all of this I was too but then we became friends and got over it  
said Sylvie ...  
at Gabby and Matt's table  
\- And then Matt, how are you ??  
\- oh very well, except for the accident but anyway I'm very well, how about you ??  
\- oh I'm fine but Matt I miss you every day  
\- so why did you leave why did you send the divorce papers in the mail because you left me and Sylvie in pain ??  
\- oh Matt I needed some time and the divorce papers were a boost and as for Sylvie what does she have to do with you and me ??  
\- In the same way that I suffered with her departure Gabby, Sylvie also suffered she tried to be strong in order to help me forget all this but I know how much she suffered, we went months without talking about why we felt guilty for her departure. Then we became friends and got over it.  
\- oh Matt sorry more I didn't know about your friendship with Sylvie  
\- I'm more sorry if you should at least send a message asking if we were okay, sorry Gabby but if this was your type of nostalgia.  
\- Matt of course I missed you  
\- Gabby I'm more sorry when I'm finally getting over you You really want to destroy everything I got, I can't talk afterwards I'm tired and with a full head I really need to fix it because tomorrow is mine first shift so i'm going to call Sylvie to leave  
\- Matt so let me take you let them talk, it looks like they're getting along.  
Matt looks to the side and sees Sylvie with a bored face he turns to Gabby and says  
\- if you really knew your friend you would know that by her look she is really bored then of the leave i'm going home.  
He gets up and takes the one out of his wallet enough to pay for the food they both ordered puts it on the table and goes over to the table that Sylvie is on and speaks  
\- sorry to interrupt, Sylvie let's go rest we need  
Sylvie nodding now she is getting up when Antonia pulls her on and speaks  
\- Sylvie are you going with him ??  
\- Yes, I need to rest and it is also another day to be able to talk Antonio, bye  
Now Sylvie is walking to her car with Matt by her side the two are silent until they get in the car and Brett says  
\- I realized that your date was not the same best  
\- It is not even realized that you are completely bored then ...  
\- oh yes he started doing drama when I said that I had overcome him and that you and I were friends, do you believe that ??  
\- oh yes because i said exactly the same thing as you and her reaction was the same as his when i told her that you had helped me get over her  
The two of them are now laughing when finally the car starts moving and the Casey's cell phone vibrates was Sev again saying that he and Stella were at a private party he laughed and then brett said  
\- let me guess Stella and Kelly are at their private party ??  
\- Yes  
\- then changing the route to my house  
\- would you mind ??  
\- Not really, since Joe is engaged he has only stayed at Chloe's apartment and Ottis arrives late from Molly's when he is not going to Lily's apartment  
\- Okay so let's go to his house


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I apologize for the delay, I was uninspired and with the week running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I apologize for the delay, I was uninspired and with the week running

Chapter 5 - Chapter 5

Okay so let's go to your house  
...  
When they get in front of the building where Sylvie lives she gets off Casey's truck and says  
\- Matt don't forget to get your extra outfit kit  
He nods with a smile, they both go up to the apartment. de Sylvie  
\- Matt feel free to pretend you live here  
\- ok Sylvie thanks for the stay and everything else.  
\- oh Matt no need to say thank you I do it from the heart.  
The night is cold they decide to watch a movie that is playing on television they do not know what it is about but they decided to watch it (in the middle they found out it was a romance) they were a little embarrassed ... When the end of the film came maximum plus gives a yawn and soon it would be your next shift. Matt speaks  
-I think someone is sleepy, I think you better go to bed Sylvie.  
\- I think so, so come on ...  
\- come on ??  
\- Matt I will not let you sleep on this sofa that looks more like a rock even more than you should sleep very well since you just left the hospital  
\- Sylvie is seriously not in need  
Brett is now with his arms crossed stomping his foot  
\- Matt Casey I i'm not asking to go to sleep in my room i'm ordered  
\- Sylvie are you sure ??  
\- Absolutely, now come on  
Matt gave a little smile when she said her full name sounded so good coming out of her mouth, they went to the bedroom  
\- ok let's do it so you choose the side you prefer to sleep on while I'm going to change ok?  
\- Sylvie the room is yours at least choose which side you sleep on  
\- in reality I don't have a side I sleep in the middle of  
\- ok I understand  
\- Well now I'm going to change and do the same we have the bathroom in the living room there are clean towels in the top closet ok ??  
He nods after 20 minutes when Matt comes out in jeans and a bathroom shirt Sylvie can't stand it and laughs  
\- Matt where are you going like this?  
\- ok I didn't count on the possibility of sleeping outside until cuz at home i sleep without a shirt and in shorts he says laughing at your situation  
\- ok so sleep like that i told you feel at home Matt  
\- you are almost sure that i sleep like this ??  
\- I trust you Matt, sleep the way you prefer.  
He nods now, blushes a little, and he thinks why the hell he didn't trust himself so much to sleep next to Sylvie, was he feeling something for Sylvie? Sylvie takes him out of his thoughts when she calls him and says  
\- Matt is not going to lie down ??  
\- oh yeah sorry i was just thinking ??  
\- and can i know what you were thinking ??  
\- maybe one day he says and then lies down next to her as soon as she sleeps Matt takes a while .... Matt wakes up and sees that something is around his body and when he looks at Sylvie his head is resting on his chest and with his arm around you. He smiles when he sees that scene but soon the alarm goes off and Brett wakes up and says  
\- good morning Matt, sorry for using you a pillow again  
\- good morning Sylvie and there is no problem at all.  
The two of them get up and take turns taking the bathroom in Sylvie's room, when they leave the room the two of them find Ottis and Cruz sitting on the bench looking at Captain Casey and Pic Brett until Ottis said  
\- good morning, captain did not know that brett was accompanied today  
\- oh no I just fall here because Severide and Kidd needed a little more privacy  
\- oh I understand says ottis with a smile that like what Matt had said no had convinced him of absolutely nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope to post the next one today thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello in this chapter it's Kidd's birthday Happy reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello in this chapter it's Kidd's birthday Happy reading

Chapter 6 - Chapter 6

That morning went by very quickly and soon arrived at the barracks, today was Stella's birthday and she wanted to celebrate in a different place than Molly's because the weekend celebration would already be there. Kidd wanted to go to a club and obviously invited Severide to invite Casey, Foster and Brett.  
The shift soon passed with few calls and the calls they had were very simple. So Brett went to his house and chose a red dress that was a little stuck in. He put on makeup that was not so old, more than his eyes and a jump, and it was with Foster that he took a ride to the club. They arrived there Kidd was already there with Kelly and Matt they were all very beautiful they entered and sat at the bar and Sylvie and Matt sat side by side until she spoke to him:  
\- I think we should take advantage of that we are in a club and find someone here do you think?  
\- I think it's cool, said Matt a little embarrassed because today he intended to talk to her about what he has been feeling for her but he agreed he saw how happy she was today and was afraid to ruin this friendship that they were building he didn't know what she was feeling more and realized that it was a sign not to ask.  
Soon Stella made everyone go to the middle of the dance floor, Emilly found an escort to dance everything was going great until a slightly tall dark guy arrived at Sylvie and asked her to dance Casey didn't like it very much he looked with an ugly face and Severide realized; Brett looked at Stella before accepting the invitation and went to dance with that guy. Matt was red with anger he was jealous ?? Severide came close to him and said  
\- what is Matt talk to her  
\- say what Sev there is nothing to talk about  
\- Matt everyone has noticed the way you look at her and she also feels it for you  
\- how are you so sure what does she feel ??  
\- come on Matt Kidd is my girlfriend, talk to her before that guy takes her away  
Matt nodded and started walking towards Sylvie but then a slightly taller blonde appeared in front of him and started talking to him, he showed no interest and did not take his eyes off Brett until he realized that she was saying goodbye to Stella, Kelly, Foster and Emilly's partner. At this moment Matt left the blonde talking to herself and when he reached her she was already outside when he shouted  
\- Sylvie are you going yet ??  
\- oh Matt yes I was not feeling very well then I told Stella that I was going home and Desmond offered to take me  
\- why didn't you ask me to take you?  
\- I didn't want to disturb you, I saw that you were busy and I didn't want to disturb  
you - hey no, I wasn't busy let me take you  
\- hey man don't disturb me said Desmond  
\- sorry more why you are getting into my conversation with her said Matt already closing his fist.  
\- because I'm accompanying the cat to the after party and I think you better get out of here soon said Desmond  
\- oh really are you bothering me ?? I'm sorry to inform you but I'm just leaving here with her, said Matt pointing to Sylvie who was already looking scared  
\- so wait a seat said Desmond pulling Sylvie with all his strength by the arm  
\- let go now she said Matt punching Desmond that almost fell back  
\- Matt he's hurting me said Sylvie in a crying voice  
Matt punched Desmond again and pulled Sylvie behind Matt who grabbed his arm. Desmond got up and went to his car and left  
\- Sylvie are you okay ??  
\- yes Matt thanks !! Matt Casey you are my hero  
He pulled you into a hug which relaxed Sylvie  
\- Sylvie I was going to tell you something today  
\- what Matt ??  
\- Sylvie I have a feeling for you and it hasn't been for a while  
\- Matt ... Sylvie tried to speak but Matt interrupted her  
\- No Sylvie please let me speak otherwise I will never have the courage to speak again, Sylvie very much like you and i know if you don't feel the same for me you will speak but i don't want to lose your friendship  
Sylvie didn't know how to shut up Matt anymore so she found a way she took it and pulled him in for a kiss a passionate kiss and when they parted she said  
\- Matt I feel the same way about you but I didn't know how and I thought you didn't feel the same way about me so I gave the idea to find someone here and when Desmond came I thought it was the best way to not see you with another woman but when I saw you with that blonde I didn't feel well then ....  
This time it was Matt who pulled her to other Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't end here until the next chapter stay home and take cover


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I apologize for the delay in the update. But here I am going to try to bring the next chapter faster. Anyway thanks and good reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I apologize for the delay in the update. But here I am going to try to bring the next chapter faster. Anyway thanks and good reading

Chapter 7 - Chapter 7

They thought it best to go to a more reserved place and as Ottis was with Lili as usual and Joe with Chloe they would have the house to themselves. Before Matt left the club he had been stopped by a blonde and it was exactly that excuse he gave Severide to go to Brett's house without anyone finding out.  
They arrived at Sylvie's apartment, checked to see if there was anyone and started kissing again until Casey started talking between kisses  
\- Sylvie you don't know how much I wished I could kiss you.  
\- oh Matt I felt the same way for months actually since we started talking after Dawson, Naômi and Smart Girl  
\- so let's enjoy that we are alone  
....  
The next morning they woke up at 6 am as they would have a 24 hour shift that started at 7:30 am they were a little late so they split up but not before a kissing session the two went to take a shower Sylvie in the bathroom of her room and Matt at from the living room they drank coffee and left, they thought it best to go each one in their car so no one would suspect because they "were in different places" ...  
Matt left just before Sylvie to arrive at different times.  
Upon arriving Stella and Kelly were already at the entrance to the battalion and already approached Matt asking who the girl was, Matt of course changed the subject and continued talking there at the entrance until Sylvie's car stopped next to the battalion when entering she feels Matt looking at her , but it's not just her who realizes Kelly also realizes it but just a giggle as if she already knew where Matt spent the night.  
\- Hey good morning (says Sylvie at 3 at the entrance)  
\- Good morning Brett (says Kelly)  
\- Good morning Sylvie (says Stella in a tone of curiosity about her friend's night)  
\- Good morning Sylv I say Brett anyway good morning says Matt who now feels all eyes turned to him who soon blushes.  
\- hey Brett we need to talk says Stella already pulling Sylvie  
Already in the corridors Kidd says  
\- Hey girl, I noticed the weather outside spill everything that happened last night.  
\- What exactly do you want to know about?  
\- ahh girl don't make a fool I noticed the exchange of looks between you and Casey  
\- oh no, there is absolutely nothing  
...  
Still at the entrance of the battalion Kelly speaks  
\- I didn't know that now you are piling people  
\- I don't know what you're talking about Kelly  
\- Do you now call Brett Sylv ?? I didn't know about that intimacy, I mean there is something you wanted to tell me, I feel that the story of sleeping outside that you told me has some holes. Come on Matt you don't know how to lie  
\- ok, ok I hit her, but please don't tell anyone  
\- oh of course I just wanted to confirm, I'm happy for you  
\- thank you very much but now close your mouth  
....  
\- Sylvie then tell us how it was Your night you hardly commented says Foster  
\- oh my ... my night was very good  
\- Sylvie doesn't need to hide anything from us now spill says Stella  
\- ok my night was not quite as you think, after saying goodbye to you I went to the parking lot with Desmond everything was going fine but then Matt arrived and said he didn't say goodbye and then Desmond started to press me to leave with him , Matt noticed and got Bravo at last Desmond left. Matt was worried about me and said it was jealous and then he declared to me I kissed him and then we went to my apartment.  
\- oh Sylvie I'm very happy for you  
\- Now we are two couples Stellaride and Brettsey omg !!!  
\- Stella, speak quietly and promise me that you won't tell anyone 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and until the next update


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm sorry for the short chapter, but anyway ... Good reading; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm sorry for the short chapter, but anyway ... Good reading; )

Chapter 8 - Chapter 8

Well now they had little time in secrecy before all 51 found out that they were together, which wasn't going to be long. Brett was in Matt's reserved room and then he said:  
\- Sylvie I love being with you in secret but I think we better tell Bolden and the rest of 51, I feel they would be hurt if it weren't for us saying we are together  
\- Yes Matt you are absolutely right, how about being now?  
\- Great idea ...  
CAR 81, AMBULANCE 61, SQUAD 3 AND ACCIDENT ENGINE AT THE CROSSING OF THE BRIDGE NEAR THE MATTRESS FACTORY.  
There was no time even for Brett to nod because as soon as he heard it, he kissed it as if asking to be careful and run to the floor of the platform.  
The accident was with a car nearby and a motorcycle, in the car there was a man, a woman and two babies, but in the end they were all well.  
Sylvie had just dropped off the twins at Med when she leaves both and there she is, her lover who is talking to Gallo and Ritter, when she walks by and greets them. Matt doesn't take too long and dumps them both and goes to the locker room after Brett, before she turns around she already knows it's him and that he's alone and then she says:  
\- We need to tell you now before we have another call or someone picks us up in the act.  
\- You're right, I think we better tell Chief Bolden first.  
\- Yes, I think it's better, then shall we?  
He follows her toward Chief Bolden's office. They see him sitting at his desk, he doesn't seem to be too busy, so they knock on the door  
\- Come in says the boss  
\- Boss has time for us? Says Matt  
\- Sure, tell me what you need  
\- So Chief Brett and I are together and we thought it best to tell you and the rest of 51. (Says Casey)  
\- Congratulations, I really admire you both, I just ask one thing, don't mix life professional with personal please  
\- certainly Chief, thank you very much says Sylvie  
\- It's nothing, and when do you intend to tell the rest of 51?  
\- well if sir don't bother now  
\- ok come on  
And then Chief Bolden walks with them to the common room where the rest of 51 is at the moment and Bolden says  
\- Attention everyone, Captain Casey and Pic Brett have something to say to you.  
\- Good person Sylvie and I are together and we would like that since you are also our family knew.  
Hermann says embracing them both:  
\- I thought you were going to try to hide for longer.  
Ritter says:  
\- I couldn't take it anymore to pretend I didn't know, and by the way you are terrible at keeping secrets  
And everyone starts laughing.  
...  
After that they are called for two more accidents.  
Now is the end of their shift. They are leaving when they meet a man who is waiting for Sylvie, he says he is an intermediary for his biological mother, something that few knew that she was adopted when she was still a child. But and now ?? Was your birth mother looking for you? Sylvie hates that suspense, even though Casey is there for her, she doesn't know how to act and what to say when the middleman says her mother wants to see her, she says it's not asking him not to insist but before he goes although he delivers a letter that was written by his birth mother.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, this story doesn't end here; until the next


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here's another update ... Anyway I hope you like it. Good reading, I apologize for the short chapter and the delay in updating but here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here's another update ... Anyway I hope you like it. Good reading, I apologize for the short chapter and the delay in updating but here it is!

Chapter 9 - Chapter 9

Brett took that letter, but should it open? Should she touch something she had already overcome? At that moment she didn't know anything and the only thing she wanted was the comfort of Matt's embrace, his Matt, who soon hugged her and said  
\- Come on Sylvie, let's go to your house  
She nodded and followed him to Casey's truck  
...  
The path was silent, only this time it was different from the other times; it was being an unpleasant silence, but he knew she was not well and he respected that. Soon they arrive at the parking lot, got out of the truck, Sylvie and Casey walked to the elevator, they were hugging but still silent. Upon entering Sylvie's apartment, Matt looked at Brett and he saw a first tear come out of his eyes, she immediately said when she noticed Casey's eyes on her:  
\- Matt I don't know what to do, I don't know if I just ignore this letter and throw it in the trash and I know that I will regret it, or if I open and change everything that I have built and lived all these years, what if she doesn't really want to see me ??  
\- Sylvie my love, please calm down I know it is difficult, but you need to decide and I want you to know that I will not leave you alone different from your choices I will be here to support you  
He pulled you in and gave you a tight hug and a kiss in her forehead, that somehow calmed Sylvie who then said:  
\- I'm going to open the letter.  
Matt nodded and thought that moment she needed all the support, except for a little privacy and then he took the letter that was on the counter and handed it to her and started going towards the rooms to give her her privacy for more that they were boyfriends, but she said:  
\- Matt, stay !! I feel like I need you here by my side  
He came back and stopped beside her, she then started to open the letter but when she opened the letter there was only a name and an address she turned to look at the back but there was nothing written there  
\- Matt here has only a name and an address  
\- I think your birth mother's name is Jullie and I also think she lives in Rockford, it's not that far, I think you should give her a chance and listen to what she has to say.  
-You're right, but do you think she would like me?  
\- Sylvie Brett you are the most passionate girl I have ever met, it is impossible for someone not to like you !!  
\- Thank you Matt, you are certainly the perfect guy !!  
They kissed and that was extremely good for Sylvie as it made her forget everything that was happening at that moment. God how she was the luckiest girl to have Matt Casey to call his own !!!  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it guys and until the next update !!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here again, when I started publishing this fic I intended to make only 10 chapters, however, I got so deep that I intend to continue this fic, I hope you continue to follow and have a good reading, we don't end here

Chapter 10 - Chapter 10

On the next shift Brett was sitting on her bunk when Matt sits next to her, she was so distracted that she didn't notice his presence  
\- Hey Sylvie what's up?  
\- Matt? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts  
\- Sylvie don't be sorry, you were thinking about the letter, right?  
\- Yes, I decided to see what she wants with me, Matt can you come with me to Rockford ??  
\- Of course you didn't even have to ask me, count on me for everything  
\- ok can we go at the end of the shift?  
\- Of course, I just need to fix my truck.  
\- Thank you so much Matt  
\- Sylvie need not thank me I do this from the heart and because I want to. Know you can count on me for everything  
When Matt pulled her in for a kiss the signals went off  
VEHICLE 81, AMBULANCE 61, ITS 3, MOTOR ACCIDENT IN THE MAIN STREET  
They soon ran, when they arrived at the scene of the accident they saw a car all crumpled inside there was a brunette woman and in the back two children ... the rescue was quick it was necessary to call 2 more ambulances to take the mother and babies to the med. their condition was stable, only a few scratches and a fracture in the mother's arm  
...  
The shift soon ended after that accident, there were a few more calls but nothing too serious. Matt packed his truck and they went to Rockford. When they arrived Sylvie was nervous she knocked on the door which was soon opened by a blond woman with light eyes and she said  
\- Oh my God are you Sylvie Brett ??  
\- Yes, I suppose you are Jullie  
\- Yes, come in please, I think we need to talk  
They came and sat down, they talked Jullie apologized and explained her situation as soon as Sylvie was born, but Jullie was still awkward, but then she said  
\- Sylvie has one more thing I need tell you, 4 months ago i met Scott we dated but he died in an accident 3 months ago when i found out i was pregnant. Sylvie I am 4 months pregnant. And now that I found you I have a reason to move to Ilinois  
\- Oh my God Jullie I am so sorry for your loss, and on the other hand my congratulations on my future sister, can I call you that?  
\- Of course Sylvie, I really hope you can really forgive me.  
...  
2 months later ...  
-I can hardly believe that Jullie is moving to Chicago (says Brett)  
\- But where will she live Sylvie (Stella)  
\- For now she will stay in my apartment since Ottis and Joe moved in with their girlfriends.  
\- And her things are already at your house?  
\- Yes, some things, most of the baby Matt had last week at Jullie's old house  
\- Casey has been giving you a lot of strength, hasn't he?  
\- Yes Matt has been more amazing than he already is.  
\- And what does he think about Jullie?  
-He has supported me in everything  
They were talking when they call Brett's phone, she recognizes that it's Jullie's number she quickly answers and says  
\- Jullie hi how are you?  
\- Sylvie I'm feeling a lot of contractions  
\- Jullie calm down, where are you?  
\- I'm in your apartment, Sylvie getting stronger and stronger  
\- ok Jullie we're already going, don't hang up the phone and keep talking to me.  
\- Foster we need to go to my apartment and fast !!  
...  
When he got there Jullie started asking Brett for forgiveness  
\- Jullie don't be sorry, we are here to help you; let's take her to the Med  
They arrived very quickly and Jullie was taken to the emergency room. The only thing Sylvie thought to do when she was in the waiting room was to call Matt  
\- Matt, I'm at Med, Jullie had strong contractions and Foster and I brought her to Med, oh Matt I'm really worried about Jullie  
\- Sylv calm down, I'm going, calm down  
...  
When Casey arrived at Med, he ran straight to the waiting room, there he found Brett who was visibly awake, the only thing he knew how to do at that moment was to hug her and say  
\- I picked it up, have you received any news about it?  
\- Not yet, but I'm worried Matt they don't usually take so long even if it's premature  
They were hugging each other when the responsible pediatrician left to talk to Brett  
\- Brett, as we imagined Jullie had a placental detachment and unfortunately Jullie didn't resist the delivery, I'm sorry  
\- oh my god it can't be  
\- sorry for the rudeness but did you know her?  
\- she was my mother, but Baby  
\- she is fine, you want to see her  
Sylvie looked at Matt who said  
\- Go Sylvie  
\- Yes, please. Said Sylvie the pediatrician.  
Sylvie followed the pediatrician and for the first time saw her little sister and spent some time there, but now Sylvie had to think about what she was going to do from then on she now had to organize a funeral and burial for her mother and now she would have a baby to take care of . All of that was too much for her ... When Sylvie arrived at the med waiting room she only knew how to cry and hug Matt. Matt thought it best to take Sylvie to rest for a while. She had already been in that hospital for a long time so that tomorrow she had to prepare things for her sister's adoption and her mother's funeral. Matt knew that at that moment Brett was going to need him a lot and his patience and he will definitely support Sylvie in any decision regarding her sister and her mother's funeral.  
\- I got you, rest, let me take care of you.  
To be continued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it, I will return next weekend if possible because this week I have proofs and I don't know if I will be able to write something big like this but I will give my best kisses and see you next time


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay in updating, but it was really hard to write, this chapter had already been written some time ago and my friend translated into Portuguese, including thanks Peter for translating into Portuguese. Anyway, enjoy ... I really don't know when the next update will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I'm sorry but I had to take this leap in time and I promise that the next chapter will be longer 
> 
> requested by @alibaba_137  
> I apologize for typos because I wrote on my cell phone

Chapter 11- Chapter 11

The next morning Brett would have to take care of everything and make a big decision what she would do about Amelia?   
She got up and smelled bacon with egg and as she left her room she saw Matt in her kitchen, she felt a relief every time she saw Matt and knew she could count on Casey for everything.   
\- Hey, I didn't want to wake you I was making our breakfast.   
\- Hey do not worry you did not wake me up, on the contrary I barely managed to sleep and still have to take care of everything at the funeral home and see Amelia.   
\- Calm down I'm with you   
\- Matt thank you, from the bottom of my heart.   
...   
Soon Casey's truck was in front of the funeral home, Sylvie had to see everything for Jullie's funeral and wake that would be the next day, Jullie was not a woman of many friends because of Scott who was very jealous, she also had no family besides Brett that she had met recently so it would be just Brett, Casey, Sylvie's adoptive parents and family 51 she did not need to ask them to be there she already knew they would go and that gave strength to Sylvie.   
...   
Shortly after deciding everything they were already in front of the Med, Brett had decided if she would take her little sister with her and would always take care of her explaining that they were sisters and that Jullie loved them. Brett had to sign many papers to get into adoption... When she went into the room she asked Matt to enter with her of course he did, Sylvie was very excited to take Amelia and at that moment Casey having that vision felt his heart racing was how he had been imagining for his future seeing Sylvie holding her son, but soon that was taken from his mind when Sylvie spoke:   
\- Matt come meet her   
\- Of course, she is very beautiful Sylvie   
She gave Amelia to him, she was impressed to see how well Matt had the skills to take care of that baby.   
As they were leaving the hospital with Amelia and Matt carrying Amelia's things, including Amelia's chair, a woman who looked old stopped Sylvie and Matt and asked to see Amelia and of course Brett left and the woman spoke:   
\- My congratulations to the couple, your little daughter is a grace that you are very happy   
Sylvie and Casey looked at each other and laughed and thanked each other at the same time they turned red like a tomato they couldn't blame that lady, other people had said they looked like a couple including Jullie and Amelia? Well Amelia had blonde hair like Sylvie and Matt who also had blonde hair, Amelia had blue eyes that was also like Jullie's that Brett ended up inheriting as well as Amelia and by pure chance Matt also had blue eyes and at that time he thought they would really be a beautiful family.   
...   
The next day there was the wake and the funeral of Jullie, just as she was waiting for her parents were there, all 51 were there and Matt was there beside him.   
... the funeral and the wake was really sad, but Brett knew he could count on all those people.   
Now Amelia needed everything now and Matt would be there.   
The first week was very difficult, Brett had to take maternity leave even if she really didn't have a child, but that child was a newborn and needed your attention, Amelia? Well Amelia was restless and sometimes cried all night until Sylvie carried her, and Casey? Casey was helping Brett with everything and at the end of his shifts he went straight to Brett's house to see how they were doing.   
It was a Wednesday when Matt arrived in the morning from his shift, Sylvie had given a copy of the key to Matt, he arrived with breakfast he knew Brett was tired and finally had caught up on sleep when at dawn they were talking for a call and Sylvie stopped answering and Matt realized how tired she was he heard that Amelia had started to cry when he was putting breakfast on the island, then he ran and pefouled Amelia quickly not to wake up Sylvie and he said   
\- Hey my Angel, why are you crying this time?   
As soon as he took Amelia in his arms she stopped crying he kept singing a lullaby that talked about angels his mother sings to him when he was little, that calmed Amelia and she looked like an angel was how he started calling Amelia an angel when she fell asleep in his lap for the first time, he didn't notice but when he looked back he saw Sylvie leaning against the door looking at that scene she had a smile on her face   
\- Hey it's been there for a while, he asked   
\- enough to see you sing for your little angel to sleep.   
She approaches him and gives him a quick kiss.   
Continue.... 

A quick spoiler of what's coming   
It had been more than 2 years that they had started to flirt, 3 that Gabby had gone embroa and practically 11 months that they were dating he felt that this was the moment because Amelia was already 5 months old they were practically living together so why not ask her to marry him?   
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
